Untouched Innocence
by Miss.Ed
Summary: During the second war, Hermione gets parted from Harry and Ron. She is now left with someone she despises, but it was for her own safety. When love blossoms, is there really a possibility it could be broken? DHr


Untouched Innocence

Miss Ed

Summary: During the second war, Hermione gets parted from Harry and Ron. She is now left with someone she despises, but it was for her own safety. When love blossoms, is there really a possibility it could be broken? D/Hr

Disclaimer: You all know what I own and what I don't, so don't sue me.

Chapter One: The Second War

Tears rapidly streamed down her face as Snape held onto her arms, "Ms. Granger, you have to leave, now!" He growled at her angrily as she looked back at Harry and Ron who were now having their wands charmed for the war. "I can't leave! Not without Harry and Ron!" She cried as she struggled against Snape's grasp. "I am very sorry Miss Granger, but this is for your own safety." Hermione's vision, vague and unclear as she continued to go against Snape's tight grip.

"I can help you!" She cried as she looked at Harry and Ron. Dumbledore approached Hermione and shook his head. "Hermione, we are doing what's right for you. We are protecting you and sparing you from any possible harm." Dumbledore explained as he calmed Hermione down, "Then why are Harry and Ron joining the battle?" Hermione asked as she took a huge breath. Dumbledore looked at her as his eyes started to fill up with tears themselves, "Hermione, we need them; Harry is the only way we can get through the war." Hermione took a deep breath and said, "What about Ron? He's a useless git!" She said hoping Dumbledore'll fall for it and let Ron come home.

"Hermione, this is for the best." Harry said as he came in the conversation and placed his wand in his pocket. "Harry, do you realize what you are doing?" Hermione cried as she stepped one step closer to him. Harry nodded and looked down, "Hermione, I thought it over and I've made my decision. I'm going to join the battle." He said as Hermione burst out in tears. She took another step forward and hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, "Harry, I'll always love you and I will never forget you. You will always be with me as I will with you." She cried into his ear.

He whispered back, "I know, Mione. I love you too." He said as he started to tear as well. He was going to miss her, she was like a sister to him and she was definitely going to miss him, he was everything to her.

"LET'S GO! THE DEATH EATERS GAVE OUT THE DARK MARK!" Bill Weasley shouted as Hermione was pulled away from Harry. "Harry!" She cried out as she was led into a room. He waved at her and looked at her one last time before he ran to Bill who was calling everyone into the living room of the OoTP Headquarters.

As Hermione entered the room seeing Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Cho, Lavender, Padma, Parvati and some other women, she started to cry. "Ms. Granger," McGonagall started as she entered the room, "We have to go." She said as Hermione looked up with bloodshot eyes. "I'm going out there! I'm going to join the battle, whether they like it or not!" She cried as she placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it furiously as the door didn't move.

"Ms. Granger, there's no way you can leave." McGonagall said as she placed a hand on Hermione shoulder ad Hermione just broke out and cried. "Now, Ms. Granger, we have to go." Hermione took one last look at the door behind her and heard Bills' voice, "WHERE'S HARRY?" Silence fell on the room Hermione occupied as everyone waited for an answer. Then Ron's shout said it all, "HARRY! BILL, HE'S NOT-" everyone watched the blank door with fear, "NOOOOO!" Ron shouted, Hermione burst out and couldn't believe it…Harry was gone…he really was gone…and no one would believe it…especially Hermione.

It's been six months and the war still went on. She had been sent to live in a huge old house that wasn't visible to muggles and even witches and wizards. More and more people came in and the more Hermione's depression grew. She lived on the fifth floor of the old house where another empty and dirty bed sat across the room. She sat on the window sill as she looked out the window and into a brick wall.

"You really must've gone crazy when Potter died," a cold male voice said close to her, she looked up to see someone she despised with a passion, but didn't have the energy to fight back. She looked back out the window and acted like he wasn't even there.

"Because you're watching a brick wall…" he trailed off, realizing that he should've shut up. He stepped closer and sat on the window sill beside her. "What do you want?" Hermione asked sourly. "It must've sucked." He said looking at the brick wall too.

"Well, the brick wall isn't that bad." She responded as she looked back out the window. "I meant Potter's death." He said as he looked at her. She didn't move as she answered, "Since when did you care? I mean, you're just like every other spoiled rich kid," she stood up and looked at him, "You have it all, you have everything, you're life is perfect—"

"Whoa, stop there, Granger. You have no idea what it feels like to be forced into perfection-"

"Actually, I do…"

"If you do, then don't expect my life to be perfect!"

"I don't understand you-"

"Hermione, Luscious died in the battle and so did Narcissa—"

"But women aren't allowed to—"

"Apparently, Luscious thought otherwise."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Silence filled the room

"So, why have you suddenly decided to talk to me and at the same time, call me Hermione?"

"I'm being me,"

"But you don't seem like the old you."

"The old me was the Draco with Luscious dictating every breath I take and how I should take it. Now, I can finally be myself."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Silence

"Draco, can I ask you something?"

"If it's not about my family, then yeah, go ahead."

"Am I really a filthy mudblood?"

Conflict arose between Draco and his thoughts, was he going to tell her?


End file.
